Izzy's Notebook
by AerisSerris
Summary: Duncan wakes up one morning to find that all of his childhood secrets have been written into a notebook. And our poor delinquent is left angry and wondering who did it. Slight Izzy/Duncan; oneshot.


Okay, I'm probably not well known on the site. Sue me for that. But I'm going to start writing fanon pairings for Total Drama Island, yaoi, het, or yuri.My first pairing on the site: Duncan/Izzy. And for my own amusement, I'll be doing these sides: Katie/Geoff, Harold/Eva, Ezekiel/Bridgette, Sadie/Owen, Lindsay/Noah, and a mentioned Chef/OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor I ever will, own Total Drama Island. If I did, Courtney would've been gone first, Owen second, and Duncan would date Izzy. But since I don't own it, I'll have to settle for writing stories on here.

AerisSerris' Note: Duncan/Izzy is the best pairing ever, and I will eat those who object. Well, not literally. But you catch my drift.

"AWOOO!"

Duncan's eyes darted open. It had been a week since Gwen had won _Total Drama Island_, and the delinquent and his friends and enemies had been relaxing at Playa Des Losers.

The noise that Duncan had been awoken to was none other then their psycho hose beast of Izzy. _Frickin' crazy. Do I even want to _know _what she's doing? _Another howl answered him. _No. No I don't. _

Flopping in his bed, Duncan sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he could get some sleep. Another howl. Maybe not.

Izzy – sorry, Kaleidoscope – scratched her ear with a back leg as she howled with her wolf friends. "Okay, Growl-Gizz! E-Scope has to go now! But I'll try to come back tomorrow." She barked to a gray wolf. The animal went back to its cave.

Izzy climbed down, deciding that it was a fun time to mess with Chef. The big army chef was in his own room, snoring and muttering something about a Josephine Snick.

_Ooh! Cheffy's got a crush! _Izzy thought, searching his drawers for a notebook. Chef carried some with him a lot, for reasons the psycho didn't care to know about. Finally finding a jet-black notebook that seemed to be in a matching set, Izzy checked for any writings. Only one, a recipe for his "Chef's Surprise". Izzy rolled her eyes, ripped it out, and taped it to Chef's forehead after writing "Chef Likes Josephine".

The orange-headed girl ran out of Chef's bedroom, passing by Geoff's room, where the party boy was having a make-out session with Katie.

Izzy slowed down, walking by Duncan's room. She was almost at her room, right behind Duncan's, when she heard the punk talking in his sleep.

"Oh Lucy… why'd you leave me? You're my coochie-woochie teddy bear." He was muttering. Izzy's eyes brightened in mischief.

_Ooh, Mister Big-And-Bad has a soft side. _She thought, holding in a giggle. The boy had ears like a hawk!

"Mike, don't burn my teddy bear collection." Duncan added.

_Does he say these things every night? _Izzy wondered.

The sides of Izzy's lips began to curl up in a small smile, and her eyes narrowed in evil. She found a perfect game.

_**One Morning Later.**_

Duncan yawned, scratching his butt and changing into his favorite set of clothes. The delinquent walked outside, only to see almost everybody crowded around Geoff, who was, possibly for the first time in his life, holding a book. Duncan walked over.

"What's going on?" He asked. Geoff looked up, and his eyes were narrowed, while Katie and Sadie were laughing so hard they fell into the pool. Their heads popped out, but they continued laughing.

"I don't know, _Duncules_, the boy who dreams of starring in a Hercules musical someday." Geoff chuckled. Duncan's face turned twenty shades of red, while Heather was laughing madly.

"And why didn't you bring your teddy bear collection with you?" The queen bee asked.

How did they know _that_ – the book. Duncan snatched the book from Geoff's hands, ignoring Katie's loud cry of protest.

The delinquent flipped through the pages, only to see at least ten of his old secrets. Okay, so maybe he did want to be in a Hercules musical someday. Providing the girl that played Megara was hot. And he did have a teddy bear collection.

_In my defense, they all have mohawks._ Duncan argued with himself.

"_Except for Lucy, the one with long blonde hair and pink clothes."_ The punk's conscience taunted him.

Grunting in frustration, Duncan threw the notebook into the swimming pool. "WHO WROTE THIS!" He yelled, silencing the others.

"We don't know. I found it by my bed." Geoff broke the silence.

"Thanks, Geoff. Way to be specific." Duncan muttered. He walked out into the woods, avoiding the stares of everyone.

Duncan finally came into a small patch of woods. He set down on a moss-covered log, ignoring the ants and spiders.

Who knows how long he was sitting there? The punk guessed an hour before he heard someone coming. Looking up, he saw Izzy, wearing a dress that resembled Tinker Bell's, only it came down to her knees and she had big leaves for straps. She was carrying a long stick with several fish on the sharpened end of it.

"Might I ask just what on earth you're doing?" Duncan asked, though didn't really care.

"I'm taking these sacrifices to the Lady of the Rocks, who lives in that cheap mountain Chris made." Izzy replied, nodding as though Duncan actually gave a hoot.

"Whoopidy-frickin'-doo for you, Izzy." Duncan muttered. Silence greeted him, and the punk rolled his eyes. "Oh, right, Kaleidoscope."

"It's Ratchet now. And thank you! But what's wrong with you, Duncy?" Izzy/Ratchet replied.

"Somebody wrote all of my secrets in a notebook and gave it to Geoff. Now everyone thinks I'm a Harold."

_**Izzy/Ratchet's Point Of View**_

Uh oh. Maybe Ratchet went a little too far. Izzy's stunned gaze met Duncan's, and she knew that he knew.

"You did it."

Uh oh.

"You did it."

Uh oh!

"You did it?!"

Oh crap! Izzy was casually turning around and tried to leave, but she felt Duncan's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to hit you into next - " Duncan's threat was cut off by Izzy's lips slamming against Duncan's. The punk's shocked blue-teal gaze met Izzy's.

"Ratchet is sorry. But she'll make it up to you, she promises!"

_**One Long Week Later**_

Duncan woke up to hear more laughing. _If Izzy told them more secrets, I'm going to smack her into the next dimension. _He vowed in his head, opening the window folds.

Geoff was nowhere to be found outside.

"And that's how Geoff became 'Super Geoff'." DJ was telling.

Duncan smirked. _Thank you, Ratchet._

**Alright, R, R, and R. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as well as compliments and all that stuff. I think I made Duncan a little OOC though, with his soft side. And as for the name Lucy… I couldn't really think of a better name. Besides, Lucy is a pretty name.**

**~AerisSerris**


End file.
